Phase change ink imaging apparatus utilize phase change ink to form images on recording media. These apparatus typically include inkjets configured to eject drops of melted phase change ink using either a direct or an offset printing process. In a direct printing process, the ink is deposited directly onto print media. In an offset printing process, the ink is first deposited onto an imaging drum and then transfixed to print media by a transfix roller. In most previously known devices, the transfix roller is loaded against the surface of the imaging drum to form a nip. Sheets of print media are fed through the nip in synchronization with the ink deposited onto the surface of the drum. A predetermined pressure generated by the rolling contact between the print media and the imaging drum in the nip causes the molten ink to transfer and become fixed (i.e., transfixed) to the print media.
The temperature of the print media is typically required to be elevated to a certain degree upon entering the nip to facilitate the transfix process and promote consistent image quality. The elevated temperature of the media also reduces the pressure requirement for the nip. Most previously known phase change ink imaging devices utilize some form of media preheater to elevate the temperature of the media to a desired degree before the media is fed through the nip. While effective, heaters consume energy and affect the cost of operating a printer. Improving energy efficiency in printer technology is a worthwhile goal, and becomes very significant in view of energy conservation efforts and regulatory requirements.